The present invention relates to an apparatus for recognizing a lane on which a vehicle or other mover travels.
Various lane recognition apparatuses have been proposed in order to assist a driver to drive a vehicle along a lane or to automatically drive a vehicle. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 11-259639 discloses a lane recognition apparatus which is capable of determining whether each of the detected lane marker candidate point may be treated as a correct candidate point on the basis of the dispersion of lane marker candidate points and an estimated line.